


Overwhelming

by Carnati0n_bl00m



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend is dumb, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriend is rarely mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pico needs therapy, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnati0n_bl00m/pseuds/Carnati0n_bl00m
Summary: Sometimes the worst thing to see when you wake up is nothing. Not the bed being empty, or the speckled ceiling of a newly made home, but instead, just blank equilibrium.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another chapter if I have the motivation to. I just enjoy their dynamic is all, and I kinda wanna write more gf into this tiny story.

Sometimes the worst thing to see when you wake up is nothing. Not the bed being empty, or the speckled ceiling of a newly made home, but instead, just blank equilibrium. No darkness, no light, not even yourself, it’s just the empty void coming to pull you into its grasp. For some that emptiness can cause comfort, the fact you can’t destroy a relationship in its hold or you can’t hurt anyone in the blank space. For others it’s the cause for panic, you have no purpose, how do you know you really exist? It’s suffocating, sometimes it drowns you until you come back to a world or reality where people have connections to you, where you can feel and touch reality. It all blurs together when you come back to the world, your touch feels fuzzy, sight seems blurred, you hear high ringing, and all your senses lose focus and composure.

It was like a panic attack, losing what makes you grounded, losing what keeps you calm when you’re in the embrace of nothing. You couldn’t even feel it happen, it was moment to moment where you’re living life, feeling worth, and the next you were suddenly feeling blank like empty paper. Pico didn’t exactly know how to describe how it happened. He would be laying in bed silently, maybe staring unevenly at the wall or ceiling, his eyes laying unfocused on some bump or crevice on the surface normally meant to be smooth and boring, and the next he’d no longer exist. There was nothing to bind him to his life, really. 

But the nothingness was always consistent, it always had purpose to appear. The rules would always bend and shift, but never break, and Pico, after years of this nothingness appearing, started to pick up on the guidelines. 

The feeling normally happened in moments of sadness, after a traumatic moment or an especially torturous feeling. The first time it had appeared in fact had been at Pico’s elementary school, the red crimson of blood had made him gag as he saw his friends and colleagues die in a flash before his eyes. One after another, murder after gruesome murder, it left him speechless until all that was left of his brain was nothing but a voiceless chatter, “I’m next, I’m next, I want to be chosen next.” until everyone was gone but him. It was in these moments of weakness that the emptiness would hold you softly until you couldn’t remember what had made you distressed, and sometimes it kept you even if you could remember, but it would calm you from the revelations of stress. Pico had been there for who knows how long, replaying the faces of the people he knew dying before him until it had decided he needed to move on, to avenge them, to come back to reality.

The next rule normally was less consistent, but common enough for Pico to pick up on, it almost never happened while others were around. It was uncommon for the feeling to take over when someone else was around, people were normally the tethers that kept Pico grounded, knowing someone was there, listening to or talking to him to let him know he was real. Really real, enough to feel like a human being instead of a husk that was created from cellophane or glass. Maybe it was just Pico that this rule applied to, Boyfriend and Girlfriend normally tried to keep the conversation up, and even between all of them so no one felt abandoned or overthrown. 

There had only ever been a singular time that it hadn't worked correctly, and even then it still worked somewhat in the guideline, it was a conversation that had been more in depth between Girlfriend and Boyfriend, a heated conversation about something Pico couldn’t quite remember, but even if he did, it wouldn’t matter, he was off to the side not absorbing a word as he slowly slipped into the world of untouched void. He doesn’t remember being there long, but Boyfriend had described the moment as “Unreadable, you looked like you couldn’t remember the last time you felt a feeling.”

The last rule was the one that changed the most, the rule that was right on the edge of broken or obsolete, and the rule that Pico could never remember. Two people could never be in the void at once. Pico was always there alone, he always knew he was alone, his thoughts always blank and unreading could always pick up on the empty hollowness that came with being lonely. He never knew why but even in the void he could see visions of people he knew out of the corner of his eye, laughing, talking, maybe even calling to him, but whenever he looked, there was never an image that stayed. Even in the world where sight didn’t happen, he could recall very few times where he did see, where he did hear, where he did vaguely feel something. But it was always proven wrong, like it was never there. All there was, was nothing.

As Pico floated in nothingness, it was the first time he had a cognizant thought, something to think of as he was pulled further into the untouched. “Where’s Boyfriend?” and the singular thought led to a rope of hopeless and connected contemplation that led to the panic of the void that came with actual thought. “What happened? Why am I here now? Where was I before?” and it suddenly started to crack. The walls started appearing, the body started to take form, and feeling started to return, where was he? As Pico started to see, see the void as what it truly was, he opened his eyes to see him.

He looked exhausted, worried, his hold was gentle on Pico’s face as he frantically looked into his eyes, searching for something he couldn’t seem to find. Boyfriend was panicking. 

It hadn’t goners he'd thought from the beginning, he had wanted the day to go according to his plan, which he didn’t have. He had wanted to just kiss him, once, once would be enough for him. After the reconnecting they had done he realized the mistakes in their past that he had never seen before. He and Pico had never had their feelings filter out like normal ex’s had, their feelings had simply been too strong that it scared them from their potential. The love they kindled had been pushed too far on people too young to understand what it really meant, and it scared them. Because of that passion, they had both cut the other off to go move on for others to love less. In Boyfriend’s case, he had really just found someone else to love equally as much as Pico, Girlfriend was someone he loved to the ends of the Earth and he loved her as much as he loved Pico. In Pico’s case, he had simply kept to being alone, learning to love what he figured himself out to be. Pico had no one to truly love until he had found his next assination job to be Boyfriend, the one he had never gotten over, just like Boyfriend had never gotten over him.

They were two exes that still loved the other, but the past hadn’t deterred their rekindling, even with the addition of Girlfriend, everything was easy and flowed through the three of them like a river with no end. Pico had learned not only to love Boyfriend, but Girlfriend as well, both had accepted their feelings that had never diminished, but neither knew how to bring the subject out without an awkward tension. Boyfriend was thankful to meet Girlfriend, or he would have never gotten the courage to make his plan to ask Pico to join them. She had been the rock that pushed him to strive and bring Pico together with them. Without her both of them would be clueless puppies in love.

So Boyfriend had decided to try out his plan. Today was their Friday movie night, it wasn’t a normal occurrence for the two to actually watch a movie, but they had both decided to call it movie night in the spirit of their bringing together again. In fact the day was more like a “hanging out” day more than anything. Pico’s dingy apartment was almost always clean with very few dishes or clothes strewn about, the only times it really looked messy had been after Pico’s episodes where he lost sight of what reality was, but Boyfriend had found he didn’t mind either way if the house was a mess or not, Pico was Pico, unkept or not. 

Pico mindlessly played on his tiny phone screen humming a tune, his candy crush skills had been mocked by Boyfriend mercilessly but it was more due to jealousy rather than actual skill. Boyfriend was staring at the T.V., planning his move, he futilely tried to stay calm and keep Girlfriends words in his head, they rattled loudly but the shakiness of the message left him resaying the sentence over and over to make sure he’d gotten it right. “Don’t overwhelm him Keith, you know how he gets with affection, physical or otherwise, be careful, and make him comfortable."

As he gathered his courage, Boyfriend straightened his spine to turn to his companion, “Yo, Pico.” In response, Pico hummed in acknowledgement still staring at his phone and swiping the colorful candied screen before murmuring a response “What’s up Boyfriend?” Boyfriend rolled back his shoulders, he was stiff and looked like he was in 90 degree heat, his nerves were getting to him, but confidence tried it’s best to shine through the dumb loving emotions building in his chest smushing his heart to cowardice. He took a breath and peered at Pico’s small hands “Pico, can I try something?”

It was something straight out of a dumb rom-com or teenage wattpad, he internally cringed at the word choice, but it was too late now, it was like he was beelining towards cheesy and there was no way to get his message to stop the word vomit. Pico finished his game quickly then glanced at Keith with his eyebrow raised. He seemed more suspicious than anything which was always a good sign. “Sure but I swear if you say something stupid like ‘can you wear a cat girl maid dress’ I’m going to slaughter you.” Image aside, Boyfriend was panicking, now could be his only chance. Pico slightly lifted himself with his arms sitting upright on the small couch, properly facing Boyfriend, the world slightly felt fuzzy but that wasn’t important. Finally, the world was turned to slow motion. It was time.

Boyfriend gently placed his hands on Pico’s face, his gaze turned towards Pico’s light eyes, Pico seemed confused. His eyebrows were scrunched and his eyes were squinted as he peered at boyfriend. His milky quartz eyes finally seemed to settle as Boyfriend moved his hand forward. Keith’s hand gently smoothed the side of Pico’s face lightly as his cowardice diminished at his scrunched face, this was the man he loved, the man he adored, he knew Pico wouldn’t hold it against him, and that knowledge held all the courage he needed. Girlfriend's words ran through his head as he leaned forward slightly. “You know how he gets with affection…” 

“Uh, Boyfriend what are you….” but the question died on his lips. Boyfriend was focused, like a man on a mission, his eyes downcast and his gaze fixed on one place in particular.   
That's when the pieces fit, and Pico didn’t know if he could handle the revelation. As the two leaned ever closer, Boyfriend’s hand stroking Pico’s face in comfort, the T.V. light illuminating the two in a bluish light that made eyes sparkle and hair hue color, the two kissed. In the quiet of the room, after years of untamed love, they finally had the courage to embrace their love.

But it was overwhelming. One second Pico was prepared, prepared for what he had been unknowingly yearning for, and the next he felt blank. It was overwhelming, he was drowning in his feelings, that the overwhelming longing had left him blank. And he was gone. Boyfriend leaned away as soon as he felt the tense pressure of Pico under his light hold. He had, in simple terms, fucked up.

That’s what had started the situation, Boyfriend frantically searching Pico to see if something was amiss, Pico staring at nothingness and leaving his unfocused gaze on his knees that pressed against Boyfriend’s, and the shifting weight of Keith’s position so he could check Pico for something wrong. Boyfriend felt useless, he quietly placed his calloused hands on Pico’s cheeks, what did he do? He desperately searched those eyes for something, anything, to make sure his Pico was safe, and as he sat there in panic, he saw a flash, a flash of something so Pico, that Boyfriend knew that he was okay. 

He let go of his breath, he couldn’t remember when he had stopped breathing. He majestically laid his forehead on Pico’s, quietly waiting for the other to return for a conversation to find where he went wrong. As Pico’s eyes focused, a smaller and rougher hand was placed on Keith’s own, Pico felt overwhelmed. His thoughts jumbling and slurring together to where he couldn’t remember how to speak. Boyfriend removed his head slowly, pulling away his face from Pico, but keeping his hands in place under the other boy’s strong and desperate hold.

“Pico are you okay?” A simple nod was his only response, he understood that speaking was too much for the taller man, so he continued, knowing he wouldn’t get a verbal response, “Did I do something wrong? Did you not want to?” Pico’s head frantically shot up and shook heavily from side to side, Boyfriend’s hope soared and landed softly near his heart in an upward beat of love. ‘He had liked it, he wanted to’ and the singular notion had left his heart reeling and flying above himself. As he asked his next question, he smiled like the world had been given to him, “Are you okay? I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you.” Pico shook slightly, inhaling shakily. His heart was heavy, and yet he had never felt better, he had just been too loving to realize he had so much feeling that had led him to go calm down in the nothingness, and as his thoughts settled, he had made a decision. His voice shook from strain but he was determined to speak through the overwhelming joy and anxiousness, “I'm okay Keith, don’t apologize I really enjoyed it.”

Pico closed his eyes, he took a deep inhale and pressed his hands more firmly over Boyfriend’s in an attempt to keep himself grounded. He felt like he might fly away at any moment, but he pushed on through the haze and finally looked up to meet Boyfriend's hopeful sight, “Keith, will you be my boyfriend?” 

As the two stared lovingly at the other, they shared a thought, one of love and trust unlike any other, a feeling mutual between the two had led them to the life they led now, one of a broken love that never faded, and got put back together when they passed again in two different worlds.Then they laughed, laughed like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Pico, that’s my line!”  
“So I’ll take that as a yes mister bee bo bop?”  
“You already know the answer asshole.”


End file.
